encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Brilyante ng Tubig
The Gem of Water is one of the four elemental gems manifesting the element of water. 2016 - 2017 series The Gem of Water listens and obeys whatever is the command of its keeper. However, when Alena asked the gem to create a tsunami to drown her, the gem didn't obey. This only means there is a limit to its obedience; the gem does not allow its keeper to use its powers to take away his/her own life probably because if its keeper dies with the gem still in his/her possession, the balance in the forces of nature will be disrupted. Abilities granted to its keeper So far, the known abilities that the gem grants its keeper are: * Hydro Bolts '''- the gem grants its possessor the ability to create energy bolts and projectiles. The energy color is green. * '''Hydrokinesis - ability to control and manipulate water. Pirena used this ability to drown Hitano. * Tsunami Creation- '''power to create a tsunami and has full control of it and will crash the moment its keeper allows it to. This ability was used by Alena during the war between Lireo and Hathoria. * '''Aqua Shield - '''The power to create shields out of water. Alena also used this ability to create a large shield that defies energy blasts when she and Danaya are battling a huge pashnea. The shield is breakable and cannot stand long term damaging though. The keeper can also construct a shield which will prevent anyone from knowing their private conversation. * '''Marine Life Manipulation - '''The power to manipulate marine life. The abilities that the gem grants isn't just for combat purposes, Alena used the gem to create a water display for Ybarro. Many glowing jellyfish floated out of the lake and surrounded Ybarro and Alena and created an illuminating performance for them, amusing the two. * '''Memory Wipeout- '''After stealing the Brilyante ng Tubig from Alena, Pirena used this granted ability to erase Alena's memories. * '''Blessing Granting - '''Alena used the water gem to bestow blessings to Lira. She bestowed the blessing of Lira being calm and caring just like the water; and strength and courage just like the waves when she needed it. Pirena used this ability as well to bestow Kahlil a blessing to kill Lira. * '''Hydro Communication - '''ability to communicate with the use of water. Pirena used the Gem of Water to send a message to Amihan. Pirena's face appeared on a waterfall and told Amihan that she held Lira captive. * '''Thunderstorm Creation- '''ability to create thunderstorms. Pirena used this ability to show the resistance army her wrath because her daughter Mira was taken away from her after the latter tried to end her own life. * '''Hydro Detection - Pirena used this ability to locate Lira through the help of water. * Protection Granting - Pirena used this ability to give extra protection to the weaponry of Lireo if anyone tries to steal them. As mentioned by Danaya, this ability was also used by Alena to grant Adamya, Sapiro, and Hathoria protection from the Etherian Empire. AbilitiesGranted_Water.png|Alena is able to create a shield that would deflect the flaming arrows. AbilitiesGranted_Water1.png|Alena created a tsunami to supposedly end the battle. AbilitiesGranted_Water2.png|The gem reacts to the change of its keeper/Pressumably Hagorn ordered the gem to give a warning to Amihan that he is now the most powerful being in Encantadia. AbilitiesGranted_Water3.png|Pirena conveys to Amihan her message through the waterfall. AbilitiesGranted_Water4.png|Pirena (as Emre) erases Alena's memories. AbilitiesGranted_Water5.png|Alena is able to bind the enemy. AbilitiesGranted_Water6.png|Pirena summons a large quantity of water and drowns Hitano. AbilitiesGranted_Water8.png|Alena creates a shield as a temporary protection from their enemies. AbilitiesGranted_Fire7.png|Alena uses the gem to detect the whereabouts of Lira. AbilitiesGranted Water11.png|Alena uses the gem's ability to let its keeper know what has happened. AbilitiesGranted Water12.png|Alena preserves the bodies of the deceased tagapangalagas. AbilitiesGranted Water13.png|Alena confines themselves in a shield in order to keep their conversation private. AbilitiesGranted Water14.png|Alena created a bubble of water and directed its movements. AbilitiesGranted Water15.png|Ybrahim is saved by Alena through the bubble. AbilitiesGranted Water16.png|Alena created a Jellyfish display for Ybarro. Fusions *'Brilyante ng Tubig and Brilyante ng Apoy:' Pirena used the two Brilyantes to create a stronger attack against Danaya. Hagorn also used the two together with the Brilyante ng Diwa to create a shield for Lireo to block out Ivictus during his reign as King of Encantadia. *'Brilyante ng Tubig and Brilyante ng Lupa:' When LilaSari and Danaya fused their Brilyantes they became a fusion known as DanayaSari. Fire_and_Water_Energy_Blast_Fusion.png|Brilyante ng Tubig and Apoy Earth_and_Water_Fusion.jpg|Brilyante ng Tubig and Lupa The timeline of the gem's keepers Cassiopea After the Mother gem was divided, Cassiopea took the gems and became its very first keeper. Imaw The Brilyante ng Tubig was entrusted to Imaw by Cassiopea as a share of the Adamyans of the Mother Gem. Arvak Arvak plotted to raise their race's standards by obtaining another gem. Knowing that Adamya is the most vunerable because it has no defense unit, he came to Adamya to take it from Imaw. As expected, Arvak easily got the gem without even having to put up a fight. Cassiopea then came to Hathoria asking Arvak to return the gem but Arvak used the gem's powers combined with the gem of fire's against Cassiopeia. It was enough to make Cassiopea retreat for not having any edge against the two gems. Arvak brought out gem along with the gem of fire to make Armeo surrender the Brilyante ng Lupa but before he was able to give a command to the gem he got shot by an arrow. Raquim immediately took the gem from him before he breathed his last. Raquim After Arvak's death, Raquim became the gem's keeper he kept the gem until he arrived in Lireo. Mine-a Raquim brought the gem along with the other two gems to Mine-a, Mine-a then became its keeper she used the gem to curse Hathoria. When not in Mine-a's possession, Mine-a would keep the gem in a guarded chamber along with the other three gems. Pirena tried to take the gem away but it vanished into water showing that the gem has a sense of security. Alena After the Brilyante ng Apoy was stolen by Pirena, Mine-a decided it is best if she entrusts a gem to each of her daughters for safekeeping. Mine-a entrusted the Gem of Water to Alena. Alena used it once to kill herself by summoning it to create tsunami and drown her to death, due to depression of death of Ybarro, but it won't allow her to kill. Bathalang Emre showed up to Alena and asks to surrender the Gem of Water to Him in exchange of taking away all her sadness and depression and Alena willingly surrendered it. Bathalang Emre used to ability of the gem to wipe out all of Alena's memories. Alena also losed the possession of the water gem again during the Sapiro war when Pirena grabbed her arm and got burned due to Pirena's power given by the Bathalumang Ether. After a series of events, Pirena, after reading their late mother's (Ynang Reyna Mine-a) letter to her and coming to her senses. She eventually returned the water gem to Alena, as a sign of asking forgiveness to her. Pirena After Alena lost her consciousness and it is revealed that it was not Bathalang Emre but Pirena in disguise. Pirena then became its keeper using it to aid her in battles, relay her messages to her enemies and create a protective barrier. After her father became her enemy, Pirena needed an ally so she summoned the kambal diwa of the Brilyante ng Tubig Agua. Pirena ordered Agua to look for Alena who was the keeper of the gem before her. Pirena burns Alena's arm and steal again the gem against Amihan to steal the throne of Sapiro and to make weakness of Alena and Amihan. However, after reading Ynang Reyna Mine-e's letter which is entrusted exclusively to her, she realized all of her wrongdoings and came to her senses, She returned the water gem to Alena as well as asking for forgiveness to her. Hagorn Hagorn asks Pirena to surrender the water gem to him. Pirena refused to comply so he threatened to get Mira in the mortal world and let them both feel his wrath. Pirena still stood up against his father and refused to surrender the gem. Hagorn showed the key to Asnamon Tree and requested Asval to get Mira in the mortal world. Pirena was shocked that he has it so she surrendered the water gem to Hagorn in exchange for the safety of her daughter. LilaSari After the forces of Amihan and Danaya decided to infiltrate Lireo and take it away from Hagorn's clutches, LilaSari used this opportunity to trick Hagorn thus stabbing him behind and then requesting Hagorn to surrender the Brilyante ng Tubig to her or else he will die on her hands. Trivia * The Brilyante ng Tubig had the most number of keepers to date. 2005 - 2006 series Abilities granted to its keeper The gem grants its keeper with the power to control water. It enhances its keeper's strength and enables the person to control biosonar, liquids and sea creatures. It also enables its keeper to summon rain and portray an image through water. The keeper can also turn the water into blood if desired. Story The Brilyante ng Tubig was first kept by Imaw when Cassiopeia divided the hope gem and gave the Adamyans their share. Imaw kept it in the small pouch bag that hangs from his neck. Arvak later attacked Adamya to steal the Brilyante ng Tubig which was shown as a solid gem. The gem was kept on a bag along with the two other gems collected by Arvak. Raquim managed to retrieve the gems and gave them to Mine-a for safekeeping. Since then it was kept inside a sealed room in Lireo. When Pirena had successfully stole the gem of fire Mine-a realized it is no longer safe to leave the other gems in the sealed room thus, she entrusted this to Alena. It didn't stay long in Alena's possession because Pirena tricked Alena by taking the form of Emre and asked for the gem. Pirena then became its keeper using its powers like summoning a sea monster and sealing Lira in a tower of Lireo. Alena managed to regain ownership of the Gem of Water when Pirena handed her the gem hoping she would be an ally of hers. Since then, the gem had been in Alena's possession. Using its powers against her enemies. Alena used its full power against Odessa resulting her death. In Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas, Alena is forced to give up the Gem of Water to save Arman's life. Hagorn then became its keeper using it to strengthen the troops of Hathoria. When Hagorn willingly killed himself, he handed the gem to Pirena. Pirena kept it until Armea's coronation. At the conclusion of the series, Armea became its keeper. 2005-2006 Trivia The Brilyante ng Tubig had the most number of keepers throughout this series. Gallery 2005 - 2006 Brilyante ng Tubig 2005.png|2005-2006 design concept of the gem. Water Gem Book 3.jpg|Alena summons the Water Gem in the Third Book. 2016 - 2017 2016Tubig.jpg|The concept of the 2016 design of the gem. CowzGEvUkAAtynj.jpg|In 2016 requel, Alena receives Brilyante ng Tubig CrvHEOEXgAA9TCm.jpg|Pirena using Brilyante ng Tubig after stealing it from Alena. Screenshot_2016-12-06-14-24-11-74.png|Hagorn obtained Brilyante ng Tubig from Pirena. Pirena At ang Tubig.jpg|Pirena summons the Briliyante after she has once again obtained it. IMG 1675.GIF|Fusion between Brilyante ng Lupa IMG_1709.PNG|The Sang'gres about to create a third layer for Lireo's shield using the Gems of Fire, Earth, and Water. Category:Encantadia Category:Brilyantes Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Lore